ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Slimer Streak
In Slimer Streak, a powerful, high-stakes gambling spirit enjoys toying with the Ghostbusters, trapping them in a steam locomotive at the original New York Penn Station.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 36. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Slimer Winston Zeddemore Peter Venkman Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Player's Conductor The Player Chubby Gargoyle Tag Monster Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower P.K.E. Meter Trap Player's Locomotive Locations Firehouse Penn Station Madison Square Garden Plot Slimer hovered above train tracks and a toy locomotive passed through him. Winston scolded Slimer as he wiped slime off the locomotive. Winston got slime on him and Slimer wiped it off. Winston gave Slimer an engineer's hat to wear. However, the alarm went off. Ecto-1 departed and Peter informed the guys about a call involving Penn Station and what sounded like a Class 5 haunting a steam engine. The guys arrived at Penn Station, where Madison Square Garden was supposed to be. They went inside and stared at the vastness and spookiness of the station. Egon became increasingly concerned since a Class 5 didn't have the power to bring back Penn Station. A genuine steam locomotive arrived. While the guys examined it, a ghost conductor told them a ghost was waiting for them in the caboose. Once the Ghostbusters and Slimer boarded the train, it took off at very high speeds. The Player introduced himself and Egon's P.K.E. Meter exploded, indicating he was more powerful than a Class 10. The Ghostbusters tried to blast him but pop gun flags shot out instead. The Player explained his current interest was trains but he wanted realism. And he wanted the Ghostbusters to populate his train set. As an avid gamer, the Player presented a proposition - make it to the engine room and stop the train before it enters his Ghost World, and they were free to leave. But they had only 30 minutes. The guys entered Door Number One and found themselves in an interdimensional swamp. Egon advised everyone to play along. Soon enough, a six armed monster approached Ray. Ray tripped and was helpless. However, the monster only tapped him. It was a game of Tag. Egon quickly deduced the monster was designed to play Tag and was very elusive. The Ghostbusters and Slimer huddled up and played tag but ignored the monster. They tagged Slimer. Slimer tagged Ray. Ray tagged Winston. Winston elbowed Peter. The monster sheepishly came forward and asked to play. The guys agreed and tagged him. The monster was not pleased and Door Number Two appeared. Ray checked his watch and declared less than 10 minutes was left. Initially, the new place sounded like a fairyland. However, it was a pinball machine. Ray looked at the scoreboard and realized they had to beat the high score of one million. They currently had 100 points. Winston took charge and instructed Egon, Ray, and Peter to camp out at the high, low, and far bumpers. Slimer made a slime trail and got the pinball stuck bumping two bumpers repeatedly in succession. After the high score was broken, the board shattered and revealed a new door. They entered and found themselves in the engine room. Winston pulled the brake but a slot machine appeared and the train was still moving. The Player revealed a jackpot was required to stop the train but they only stood a ghost of a chance. Ray then Peter tried but failed. Egon realized the trick and had Slimer try. It worked and Slimer hit a jackpot. The Player vowed they would play again someday and left. Penn Station turned back into Madison Square Garden. The Ghostbusters exited and were greeted by the happy crowd. Back at the Firehouse, Egon explained the last game to the others. Slimer, meanwhile, was playing in the train set's dining car. Slimer emerged with food and slobbered on the guys. Trivia *The episode was recorded on July 26 and 31, 1989.Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Slimer Streak" (1989). *Dave Coulier recorded alone on July 31, 1989.Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Slimer Streak" (1989). *This episode was only 15 minutes long. *The title of this episode is based on the movie Silver Streak *The first draft was completed on June 20, 1989.McCoy, Dennys and Hickey, Pamela (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Four Disc Five, "Slimer Streak" Script Title page. CPT Holdings, Inc. *In a draft of the episode's script, Ed Zeddemore sent the train set that Winston and Slimer play with in the beginning of the episode. Ed and Winston put it together when the latter was a child. It was Winston's first and best train set.Dennys McCoy & Pamela Hickey (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Four Disc Five, "Slimer Streak" First Draft Script (6/20/1989) p. 3. CPT Holdings, Inc. Ray says "But isn't it great that your Dad sent your old train set to you!"Dennys McCoy & Pamela Hickey (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Four Disc Five, "Slimer Streak" First Draft Script (6/20/1989) p. 3. CPT Holdings, Inc. Winston says "Me and Dad put this together when I was a kid. It was my first and best train set." *The train set was an exact replica of a classic Hussein steam locomotive.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer Streak" (1989) (DVD ts. 13:40-13:42). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "This is an exact replica of a classic Hussein steam locomotive." *At the sight of the original Penn Station, Peter reveals he has tickets to Saturday's hockey game.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer Streak" (1989) (DVD ts. 14:44-14:46). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I got tickets to Saturday's hockey game." *When Winston was a child, his aunt once took him to the original Penn Station.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer Streak" (1989) (DVD ts. 14:52-14:55). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "My aunt brought me here when I was a kid." *Egon mentions Slimer is a Class 5 like in the movies.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer Streak" (1989) (DVD ts. 15:09-15:11). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The call indicated a Class 5 like Slimer." *After the Player explains the game, he leaves and a GargoyleDennys McCoy & Pamela Hickey (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Four Disc Five, "Slimer Streak" First Draft Script (6/20/1989 p. 16. CPT Holdings, Inc. imitates Porky Pig and his famous "That's All Folks!" line. It says "That's All Ghosts!" *In the first draft, the Ghostbusters distracted the Tag Monster by launching Slimer at his head instead of ignoring him like in the episode then Ray pops out from a pile of leaves near the Monster's feet and tags it.Dennys McCoy & Pamela Hickey (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Four Disc Five, "Slimer Streak" First Draft Script (6/20/1989 p. 22. CPT Holdings, Inc. "Line reads: A pile of leaves at the Monster's feet suddenly stirs and Ray pops out of it and touches the monster." *Winston used to be very skilled at playing pinball games.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer Streak" (1989) (DVD ts. 22:29-22:30). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I used to shred at pinball." *In the episode introduction found in The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection, writers Dennys McCoy & Pamela Hickey note this episode had the most important scene cut out. **This is most likely the third train car the Player notes when he introduces his game.Game plan from The Player *Janine doesn't appear in this episode. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps SlimerStreak01.jpg SlimerStreak02.jpg SlimerStreak03.jpg SlimerStreak04.jpg SlimerStreak05.jpg SlimerStreak06.jpg SlimerStreak07.jpg SlimerStreak08.jpg SlimerStreak09.jpg SlimerStreak10.jpg SlimerStreak11.jpg SlimerStreak12.jpg SlimerStreak13.jpg SlimerStreak14.jpg SlimerStreak15.jpg SlimerStreak16.jpg SlimerStreak17.jpg SlimerStreak18.jpg SlimerStreak19.jpg SlimerStreak20.jpg Collages and Edits PennStationinSlimerStreakepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PennStationinSlimerStreakepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinSlimerStreakepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PinballMachineinSlimerStreakepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PinballMachindifferenceseinSlimerStreakepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 4 Disc 3 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3episode113.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3episode113Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode